marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carmilla Black (Earth-616)
; Formerly , Wakers | Relatives = Monica Rappaccini (mother); Bruce Banner (Hulk) (possible father); Julia Black (adopted mother, deceased); Tim Black (adopted father, deceased); Lorcan Rappaccini (maternal brother); Banner Family (possible paternal relatives); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Hair naturally green, stinger on left arm | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., former student | Education = | Origin = Genetically engineered superhuman created by AIM. Carmilla has additional mutations. | PlaceOfBirth = According to one document, Madripoor | Creators = Fred Van Lente; Leonard Kirk; | First = Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 #7 | HistoryText = Origin Carmilla is a genetically engineered human, created by Advanced Idea Mechanics. Though AIM Scientist Supreme Monica Rappaccini considers her a daughter, she grew up with adoptive parents (also agents of AIM), never knowing of her or their involvement with the organization. Carmilla considered herself a normal teen until her powers kicked in the night of her prom. Her mutated arm--which she has taken to calling her "stinger" -- discharged a highly concentrated dosage of toxins, killing her boyfriend. Scared of the social and legal backlash she would suffer, she fled her small home town. She lived on the streets, surviving however she could, living a nomadic life. When she learned her adoptive parents had been murdered, she returned home once more. At this point, she comes to believe that S.H.I.E.L.D. may have killed her parents, and finds a birth certificate suggesting she is a princess of the Madripoor Royal Family. After she was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D., she learns that her parents were actually AIM agents, and she herself becomes an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Following information leading to her birth mother, Carmilla learned her mother is 'Scientist Supreme' of AIM, Monica Rappaccini. Carmilla infiltrated the organization, learning that she was engineered to survive disease and nuclear fallout, and that there were others like her. These teens were designed to survive any situation they may encounter, from a global plague intended to collapse industrial society to nuclear fallout. While the other teens are chemically-induced to be completely loyal to AIM, Carmilla discovers the mutation which gave her her "stinger" also makes her immune. Carmilla lost her cover in the organization when she stopped an assassination attempt on the Vice President involving a biological weapon. Scorpion was next seen assigned to a mission to thwart AIM's attempt to harness the Uni-power, a vast but damaged cosmic energy. Finding it had merged with X-23 she and Laura tracked down the AIM base that held their files on the Uni-power and, upon overhearing that S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted the files intact for it's own use from Carmilla's radio link, X-23 destroyed the base. Knowing her bosses wouldn't be happy about that, Carmilla reported X-23 lost in the destruction of the base after they escaped together. Following House of M, Monica Rappaccini was sighted in Australia with the Hulk and Scorpion was dispatched to attempt capture of her mother. Carmilla using her stinger to knock Bruce Banner and keep him out of the way, but succeeded only in temporarily incapacitating him. Hulking out when he recovered, the brief ensuring fight lead to the outbreak of a large fire allowing Monica to escape, after which Carmilla and Banner parted ways after a short conversation. Civil War ]] During the events of Civil War, Carmilla Black engaged in visible superhero activities as part of a S.H.I.E.L.D. operation to get her recruited by anti-registration heroes. Instead she attracted the attention of Mac Gargan the former Scorpion, who had recently acquired the venom symbiont but was still protective of his old name and outraged she was using it. Though physically outmatched, her stinger created a neo-symbiont from Venom's webs and proved very harmful to the venom symbiont itself, allowing her to quickly turn the tide and send him fleeing. The neo-symbiont rapidly died as her body was too toxic to sustain it for more than a few minutes. World War Hulk In World War Hulk, Scorpion was assigned a mission to first retrieve deadly thallium poison from an ultra-secure facility that was, when combined with her stinger, believed to be enough to take down the rampaging Hulk due to it getting stronger the more he fought it, then find Hulk and use it. In the first part of her mission she was confronted by Paladin and believed she killed him after a fight in the facility full of deadly gear from many supervillains, though this was merely a ruse by Paladin and her superiors to ensure she wouldn't hesitate in the real operation. In the second part of the operation Scorpion did successfully use her stinger with the poison to introduce it to the Hulk and briefly it appeared to succeed, but Amadeus Cho managed to enrage Hulk enough that his immune system managed to throw even the thallium poison off. Black and her handler Khanata also assisted in the evacuation of civilians. Dark Reign Carmilla became the lover of Hardball and co-leader of a HYDRA training camp in Madripoor. The Shadow Initiative was sent to bring in the latter but Komodo was disabled by HYDRA's upgraded S.P.I.N. Tech darts. However, Carmilla could tell that Hardball held no true loyalty to HYDRA and only wanted Komodo to be safe. She also revealed herself as a double agent for an unknown group, giving Hardball one last kiss, while stealing his S.P.I.N. Tech dart, which he noticed after he destroyed the rest. The Gauntlet Following the incident in Madripoor, Carmilla seems to have taken up work as a superhuman mercenary, as she is sent to New York to retrieve the armour of the original Scorpion, now in the possession of the Hood. Now dressed in her own version of the classic costume, Carmilla tangles with the friendly neighbour-hood Spider-Man when he stumbles onto a gladiatorial contest between many of New York's common criminals for the honour of becoming the new Scorpion and getting a seat in the Hood's gang. Seeking to remove all interference, she temporarily disables his powers with SPIN Tech before going for the costume, but is caught by the Hood and badly beaten. Only saved by Spider-Man, having shaken off the effects of the nanites, Carmilla aids him in bringing down the assembly of criminals, before escaping with her prize. That night, she gives the costume to the Kravenoff family, who hired her to obtain it based on her totemic connection to the costume. | Powers = HYDRA genetically modified Carmilla’s body while she was still in an embryonic state. As a result, she is completely immune to all known toxic effects of biological, chemical, and nuclear weapons. Full Immunity: Her lymphatic system produces chemicals to counteract toxins, her eyes spontaneously generate nictating membranes, allowing her to see in a cloud of tear gas, and her trachea is lined with highly absorptive cilia, which filter and neutralize harmful particles such as smoke. This is so effective that she could survive completely unharmed in an irradiated zone of nuclear fallout. Furthermore: atropine to defend against nerve gas, amyl to overcome blood agents like cyanide. Her sweat glands excrete dimercaprol and chloramine to counteract blistering agents such as mustard gas. Her cell nuclei float in a solution of iodized salt to deflect gamma rays and other radiation. * Toxic Absorption: Unforeseen by HYDRA, Carmilla developed an X-gene independent of her genetic modifications. A mutated axillary lymph node situated in her left armpit naturally absorbs all harmful toxins in her system. * Stinger: All absorb are converted into her own biological weapon in the form of her left arm to generate a powerful toxin that can stun or at its peak, even kill an adult human. * Idealized Physique: A side-effect of her powers, Carmilla is in peak physical condition as her body's unique chemistry keeps her in top physical shape regardless of what she ingests. She has an increased endurance and can exert herself far longer than most because her body absorbs and converts lactic acid build ups into nutrients that she can use, making fatigue a rare thing for her to encounter. She requires less sleep than the average person, as well. * Power Neutralizer: After Madripoor, she had absorbed samples of S.P.I.N. Tech, allowing her to use her stinger to temporarily disable DNA base powers for 30 minutes. | Abilities = Carmilla has developed a formidable set of fighting and acrobatic skills in her life as a runaway. The extent of any additional S.H.I.E.L.D. training remains unclear. * Espionage: Carmilla's time with both SHIELD and HYDRA have afforded her being trained by both in espionage and acting. * Investigative Skills: Carmilla was taught to be a detective. * Martial Arts: Carmilla's professional training also included copious combat training in a variety of different martial arts disciplines. She was taught a meld of such different styles that her fighting style is something all her own and is not strictly one discipline or another. It blends a wide array of things including dance and gymnastics, allowing her to fight with high agility and fluidity. * Acrobatics: Carmilla was already something of an acrobat before her predicament arose, now she's melded her natural agility and skill with hard training to become very fast and mobile. * Languages: Being of royal Madripoorian descent, one of the first things bestowed upon Carmilla by HYDRA was language training. Through psi-cognitive learning Carmilla has been taught a variety of Asian languages that were deemed useful including Japanese, Cantonese, Mandarin, Vietnamese, and others. * Thieving: Carmilla's time on the street taught her that in order to survive she would have to learn new skills. Pick-pocketing, lock-picking, and breaking-and-entering have all been added to her skillset and she's unashamed of having to use them. To her, the fact that she survived through use of her wit rather than sale of her body or other activities she deemed "below her" put her above and beyond all of the other kids that she saw ending up on the street. * Street-Wise: Three years on the streets at a formative point in her life taught Carmilla a lot. Urban survival is something she has come to excel at through being forced to take care of herself without assistance for so long. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Carmilla wears a S.H.I.E.L.D. issued gauntlet on her left arm, which can be retracted to appears as a small, innocuous bracelet, or expand to armor her arm. The gauntlet allows her to better control her stinger, and a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. R&D had suggested a future version may even allow her to convert her stinger into a formidable ranged attack, though later events make this upgrade unlikely. Her second costume includes a tail which is designed to channel the effects of her stinger to give her additional reach. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Most of the time she works with L-5 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Derek Khanata who provides her with intel on her operations. * The toxin produced by her arm has been theorized to work like the poisonous metal, Thallium. Thallium, when it is exposed to intense radiation, breaks down into microscopic powder that is nearly impossible to purge from skin tissue. This toxin is permanently embedded in her skin and by increasing the dosage to her stinger she makes her arm secrete a higher level, and since her arm is already saturated, the excess is released into the air around her arm. Therefore, when the dosage provided to her ‘stinging touch’ is increased below its bottom register the area around her arm glows with a toxic green colour and looks cloudy. Likewise, a toxic green cloud would envelope the area of which she made contact on a victim. This toxin, unless used to kill, is not permanent and wears away out of skin after a period of time. * If Bruce Banner really is her father it can be assumed the mutation which allowed her to absorb the toxins in her body are the same ones that saved Banner after the gamma bomb in a similar fashion. * Her ‘Stinger’, as she has dubbed her left arm, always secretes toxins, and although she can control the concentration of toxin she can never completely turn the ability off. This takes a lot of effort to control, and even if she subdued it to the best of her ability, continued exposure for more than several weeks can sicken most people if her gauntlet does not sheath it. | Trivia = * The last name of Rappaccini is probably a reference to Nathaniel Hawthorne's short story Rappaccini's Daughter. The title character of that story is a beautiful young woman whose breath and touch have been rendered poisonous by the experiments of her father. | Links = }} Category:Poisonous Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Banner Family Category:Power Negation Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Name legally changed